The instant invention relates to jewerly display devices, and more particularly to an effective and economical display card assembly which is adapted for displaying ring-like ornamental articles in a manner wherein the potential for pilferage is minimized.
While heretofore various types of display cards have been found to be effective for displaying jewelry items, such as earrings, pendants, or pins in retail displays, the heretofore available display cards have generally not been effectively adapted for use in displaying ring-like articles, such as finger rings. As a result, heretofore it has generally been necessary to display finger rings in jewelry boxes, trays, or stands where pilferage can be a problem and it has generally not been possible to effectively suspend finger rings on individual display cards from substantially horizontal hanger bars or the like. In this regard, various heretofore available finger ring display devices which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. to LOEB No. 672,561; WEBSTER et al No. 777,823; SCHLESS No. 2,119,832; KAWASHIMA No. 3,660,873; MICHELS No. 4,180,169; DAVET No. 4,300,674; and GARGANESE No. 4,697,705. However, as will be readily apparent, these references fail to disclose or suggest an effective display card which can be utilized for supporting and displaying a finger ring from a hanger or the like, and hence they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
The instant invention provides a highly effective display card assembly which is operative for displaying an ornamental ring-like article, such as a finger ring. More specifically, the instant invention provides a display card assembly comprising first and second substantially flat cards having first and second apertures therein, respectively, and an elongated substantially flat retaining member. The first card is secured to the second card so that the first and second apertures are in substantially aligned relation and the retaining member is received and secured between the first and second cards so that it passes across the opening defined by the first and second apertures. The retaining member is adapted for receiving a ring-like ornamental article thereon so that it is positioned in the opening defined by the apertures in the two cards. The first and second cards are preferably made of an opaque cardboard material and the finger ring retaining member is preferably made of a transparent plastic material. Further, the retaining member is preferably integrally formed from a substantially flat plastic retaining card having a pair of spaced substantially parallel slits therein which define the opposite side edges of the retaining member and the inner edges of pair of side portions of the retaining card. Accordingly, when a ring-like ornamental article is received on the retaining member, the side portions of the retaining card engage the outer side peripheries of the ornamental article to retain it in substantially perpendicular relation to the retaining card. Further, because the retaining member is secured between the cards, a ring-like ornamental article, such as a finger ring, received on the retaining member cannot easily be removed from the display card assembly by a prospective pilferer.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective display card assembly for displaying a ring-like ornamental article, such as a finger ring.
Another object of the the instant invention is to provide a display card assembly for displaying a finger ring.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a finger ring display card assembly wherein a finger ring is secured in an opening in a substantially flat card with the finger ring positioned in substantially perpendicular relation to the card.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a finger ring display card assembly which is adapted to minimize pilferage.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.